


7 words and your Love

by pikakairi123



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikakairi123/pseuds/pikakairi123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 words that describe some moments between you and Ichigo Kurosaki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Score

Was it the way you giggled when he said how lucky he is to have you?

Was it the way you sat on his lap and gave him innocent kisses that turned steamy?

Maybe it was when you put Kon out on the hallway for Yuzu to find him.

All Ichigo knew was when you started undressing he was about to...

_Score_


	2. Clips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time you dated Orihime

You always knew that your attraction to boys and girls wasnt a phase, despite what your mother said. Before your relationship with Ichigo even started there was Orihime. Not only were you the first girl she had been with, you were the first romantic relationship she ever had in general. The way she would hold your face when kissing you and ask if shes doing it right, to cooking her outlandish but somehow delicious food for you, even surprising you with clothes from her mall trips which she would stitch little flowers or ribbons, or anything that screamed "My girlfriend is the cutest person in the world" made you feel like you were walking on air. But when the relationship ran its course and you two ended on friendly terms, you both found new loves,her with Tatsuki and you with Ichigo. While you were very happy and absolutley head over heels over him, those times when you were digging around in your closet and accidentley pull out a certain customized sweater, you couldn't help but smile and think about the girl who wore her most prized possessions in her hair, those two blue,flowered shaped...

_Clips_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always! leave feedback please! Thank u :)


	3. Sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a lewd chapter...

He was on cloud nine. He was feeling nothing but pure bliss because of you. There you were laying inbetween his legs, bare naked,deepthroating his cock,fondeling his balls and moaning like a wanton schoolgirl with no intention on stopping anytime soon. He gripped your hair,pushing your head down until you were taking him all the way to the base, amazed on the control of your gag reflex. When you started jerking him off his grip went from your head to his sheets, grasping them, because his climax was gonna come out in 3,2,1-

"Nyeh? Ichigo,look at the mess you made all on my face and my hand...i better lick it all up huh?...oh my Ichigo...your cum is so sweet and...

_Sticky_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you! thank u for reading my drabble series <3


	4. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thats hot

The first time you two had sex, was on the night of your one year anniversary. After dinner at your favorite restauraunt, you both headed back to your place, your father gone for the weekend. As soon as you closed your front door, a spark ignited through your body as Ichigo pushed you against it and kissed you hot on the mouth. Tongues dancing with eachother, hips grinding with one another caused a small heat to travel through your body. Inside the bedroom, you both were experimenting and getting to know eachothers bodies, a caress here, 2 fingers inserted in _there_ ,making the heat in your body turn into a growing flame as you reached closer to the moment you two would become one. When he entered you, you felt pleasure beyond your imagination, you felt a fullness you never even dreamed of, and while Ichigo was pounding into you,your body felt absolutely on....

_Fire_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you! Have a good day ok <3


	5. Spiraling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This word was challenging to write for :/

There were many words to describe your love for one another. Growing, never ending, committed,happy. 

In just a matter of months you two were already head over heels for each other, both of you falling for another in a rapid pace.

With each date, phone call, text messages, smile, even a gentle touch on the arm made the couples hearts sore and fall deeper in love. If there was a word to describe the love that these two people shared its...

_Spiraling_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you! you look great today :D


	6. Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How naughty

You were a pretty little thing. You looked delicate, like you needed to be handled with care, that you were made of porcelain. You didn't mind that, in fact you liked having a rather, airy image of yourself, one that made people flock to protect you and take care of you even though you made it well known you could take care of yourself just fine. People saw you as soft-spoken but stern when needed to be, gentle and kind but menacing and cruel when a line has been crossed, a sweet person all around, but if there was something people didn't know,something that only Ichigo knew, was that despite your innocent appearance-

"Ah! Ichigo yes! Fuck me harder! Yes right there!"

you liked it...

_Rough_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youre so cool dude!!!


	7. Ride

Ichigo was pounding into you with a vigorous pace set, rocking your entire bed, thank goodness your dad was at work. You wanted to please him, to return the favor since he made you cum multiple times. When he got up and told you to flip over, you took the chance to push him back on the bed. Ichigo looked at you with wide lustful eyes, watching as you slowly crawled up to his hips and straddled him, your entrance hovering above his throbbing cock. As you slowly pushed down onto him, Ichigo let out a low groan that made you even wetter. You smirked, cus boy...was Ichigo in for a....

_Ride_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u so much for reading my series all the way to the end! I do plan on doing more like this with Ichigo and others and also characters from different anime too so please enjoy my stories <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello! Im luna :) please leave me comments and/or feedback! I would highly appreciate it! also drop in my inbox I'm really friendly!


End file.
